


Use Your Words

by supersoakerx



Category: Paterson (2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Oral, Anal Play, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One of Pat's favourite toys, Rim job, a light blue vibrator, sub!Paterson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersoakerx/pseuds/supersoakerx
Summary: There's something Paterson needs from you. Spoilers he wants you to play with his booty.
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paterson (Paterson)/You, Paterson x You, paterson x reader
Kudos: 36





	1. Part 1

When you get home from work, the living room and kitchen are empty. No Pat, no Marvin, no note, nothing. You don’t hear the shower running or the toilet flushing, so Pat’s not in the bathroom either. You gently call for him, and hearing no response, you ease open the door to the basement, head downstairs, and check in Pat’s study for him.

It’s empty.

Your face scrunches up, confused. Maybe he was having a nap? But that was so unlike him. You know you’re home a little later than usual, but you’d called the landline from the shop and left a message to let him know. But you weren’t so late that he’d have gone to for a walk to the bar already…

You start your way back up the stairs, thinking to head to the bedroom.

In your bedroom, only the dim light of the lamps are on with a couple of candles scattered around, the scents of jasmine, patchouli and ylang ylang wafting through the air: combined, they bathe the room in a soft warm glow.

But there, in his special chair in the middle of the room, is Paterson. He’s wearing only his plain black trunks, and he’s sitting up as straight as he can.

He’s almost vibrating with anticipation, with nerves, with delight. He tries to count his breaths to slow his breathing, slow his rapidly beating heart, his palms starting to sweat where he grips the back legs of the wooden chair.

He’d heard your voicemail on the landline phone when he got home from work. He’d gauged what time you’d be home, and figured how much time he had to get ready. He’d put Marvin in the garage with fresh food and water and his dog bed, and then he’d raced to the shower to clean and scrub and _prepare_ himself.

And ever since he’d done that, ever since he got himself all soapy and wet in the shower, ever since he squatted down and slicked up his index finger and eased it inside himself, groaning with arousal and relief, he’d been hard as a rock for you. He felt himself growing long and fattening up and jutting out from his body and he almost couldn’t wait, almost _had_ to wrap his hand around his cock and _pull_.

But he knew what he’d get if he was patient. Knew how you’d reward him.

So he cleaned himself up, lit the lamps and the candles, made the bed and laid out everything he knows you’ll need on it, set himself up in his chair, and waited for you.

When he heard your keys jangle in the lock, heard you set your things down and call his name, so softly and quietly, your little footsteps pitter-pattering around the house as you searched for him, it set his heart pounding in his ears all over again.

And now, now he hears the creak of your bedroom door and watches out of the corner of his eye as it glides open and you enter the room.

“Oh, Pat,” you say softly when you see him. He sits so prettily in his little chair, looks so beautiful with the lamps and the candles glowing around him. The way he’s set this up, with some of his favourite things on the bed, you know what he wants, what he needs from you tonight. “You look good, baby, you’ve done well,” you drop your voice when you say it, and you hear and see him release a shuddering breath. He hasn’t even looked over at you once, and you make a mental note of how well behaved he is.

You let the bedroom door latch closed, and Pat’s chest rises again with the sound of it. Now that you’re here, flesh and blood real and in the same room as him, he can barely contain himself. “I missed you,” he puffs out all in a breath, and then clamps his mouth shut in a pout, trying to stop his bottom lip from trembling.

You walk over to him, eyeing the huge bulge in his black trunks, the little quiver of his mouth. “I can see that, baby,” you stand to the side of him, card your fingers through his hair and watch his eyes flutter.

You lean down to his ear, smelling his soap on his skin and you hum, “mm, you smell good too, baby,” you let your breath fan over the shell of his ear, and delight in the shiver that runs through him. “Did you get yourself ready for me, Pat?” you husk, and lick up the shell of his ear.

“Mm,” Paterson moans softly, and he tries to answer as coherently as he can as you start to nibble on his earlobe, “I, mm, I did honey, juhh-just the way you l-like.” Pat’s eyes are fluttering and he’s almost lulling his head.

That makes you smile, and you bring your free hand down to glide over his thick length through his trunks while you kiss and nibble and suck at his ear some more. “And how’s that, baby? Tell me what you did for me.” You press your lips to his skin just under his ear, down his neck, where you know he’s so sensitive.

Pat tilts and raises his hips into your hand, planting his feet on the ground and holding himself there so he can feel as much of your soft warm palm as possible. Your kisses are so sweet and such a tease at the same time, he whimpers.

You kiss back up his neck and breathe into his ear again, this time gently trailing your nails along his clothed cock, “tell me, baby.”

“I washed, I cleaned _everywhere_ —my whole body, hhhoney. I put a f-finger in-side…” he trails off as you slip your hand inside his trunks and grip his hot, heavy manhood in your warm palm. “Ohhso soft,” he sighs, loving how your fingers wrap around him.

“You put your finger _where_ , baby?” you coax him, voice deep and sultry as you give short, slow, teasing pumps of your hand. You lick a long line up the side of his neck to his ear and he moans.

“In my ass, I put my finger in my aahh-ass for you-ooh,” he moans again, trying to subtly shift his hips to get more friction on his throbbing cock. “Please, please,” he whispers, so soft and quiet, you almost don’t hear him.

You manoeuvre yourself so you’re kneeling between his legs. Like the good boy he is, he’s got his eyes trained on the ground, not even daring to try and do the wrong thing by looking at you. Gripping his cock in one hand, you pull his trunks down below his balls with your other hand. You really stroke him now, rewarding him with long strokes from the base all the way up to his big swollen head, letting him know he’s doing a good job. “Please what, baby, hm? You know I like it when you use your words, Pat, and you’ve been so good for me, baby, don’t stop now.”

He whimpers at your words, a cloudy little pearl forming at the tip of his dick. “Please play with my ah—my asshole, honey. Please, I set everything up, I got it all ready. I need you, need your t-tongue, need your ff- _fingers_ ,” he moans the word, all high and breathy, because you licked up the little bead of cum he made for you, “need you inside me, please.”

He’s panting now, his palms all sweaty and slipping on the chair legs.

You release the gentle hold you had on his cock and stand up, using his thighs as leverage to hoist yourself to standing. The hard muscles flex beneath your hands, and you’re reminded how _responsive_ this man is to you. You cradle his handsome face in your hands and say, “look at me, baby.”

Pat flicks his gaze up to you. He’s looking up at you from beneath his lashes, his big brown eyes pleading, wanting. His lips are circled into a little ‘o’, looking entirely too soft and pink and kissable. “You’re beautiful,” you whisper, and he blinks his eyes slowly, letting your words and the warmth of your palms wash over him. You speak up a little, “you want me to lick your asshole, Pat?”

“Please,” he begs, voice firm, not missing a beat, staring straight into your eyes.

“And you want me to finger your asshole too, baby?”

His eyes flutter again, “please,” he says again, just as resolute.

You lean in closer, your lips almost touching his, “you want me to fuck your tight little hole with that toy on the bed?”

“Yes,” he’s getting a bit breathless now, his eyes half closing, almost how you want him.

“You want me to make you cum and tell you what a good little slut you are for me?”

“Yes! Yes,” his throat clicks, “please. Please, please,” his voice gets softer and softer, dropping to a whisper again.

You lick his full, plush lips, trailing along them with your tongue, and he shivers and groans, too sensitive. “In a minute, when I say, I want you to stand up,” you raise up a little bit higher, so you can look him in the eyes properly, “I want you to take off your trunks, and bend over, ok?” He nods, and you continue. “Good. Then, I want you take those big hands, and spread your cheeks. Show off that pink little hole to me, ok?” Pat nods again, a pretty pink flush rising in his cheeks, and he takes a big gulp, blinking down away from your eyes and then back up. “Aw, don’t be shy, baby, you know I’m gonna be _so_ impressed with you, don’t you?” you give him a little smile, encouraging him.

Pat gives you the warmest, sweetest smile in response, his eyes looking so pleased and happy that it just makes you melt.

You press a quick peck to his forehead, and you don’t see it, but Pat’s eyes close and he takes a deep breath in, and then you say, “up, baby,” and step to the side, out of his way.

Pat stands and shucks off his black trunks, kicking out of them. He steps forward, his legs hitting the bed, and he lowers himself down and over the top of the bed, his chest completely flush with the mattress and his head turned to the side so he can breathe. He bends his knees a little, and stifles a little whine when it makes his cock rub against the sheets. Then, he reaches his arms back and grips his cheeks, pulling and spreading them wide.

“Oh, baby,” you coo to him, stepping closer and trailing your fingertips down his spine, “look at you, you look so good like this Pat, so sexy, baby.”

It’s all Paterson can do to moan in response to your sweet words. He feels his chest fill up with warmth and pride, you really, truly, make him feel so sexy and desired.

You drop down to your knees behind him, your fingertips trailing over his splayed fingers where he’s gripping his cheeks. You press small kisses to the soft flesh of his ass cheeks, making sure to caress both his cheeks with your mouth, covering every available patch of skin. You move your hands to hold onto his wrists, anchoring his hold on his ass cheeks. Where your lips meet his fingers, you lick at the tops of them between gentle kisses to the sensitive skin of his backside.

You hear soft little hums and sighs from Pat, and if you could see his face, you’d see how he’s closed his eyes, surrendering to the feel of your soft lips on his skin, and how his big full lips are dropped open… he’s almost drooling, and he doesn’t care to stop himself.

Your lips get closer and closer to his puckered little hole, and when Pat feels your breath on him there, he clenches. It’s a beautiful sight. “Mm, so pretty, baby,” you coo, before you press your lips in a soft kiss right to the centre of his asshole.

“Mmmmhh,” Pat moans, thrusting back onto your face.

You pull away and hum, “did you like that, baby?” You knew he did, but you wanted to hear him say it.

“Mmm, yes,” he murmurs, and settles his hips back down on the bed, “more, please.”

“I know, I know,” you say gently. You run your hands up his legs, up his thighs, over his cheeks. You grip his flesh and say, “let go, baby. Relax your hands, I’ve got you,” and as Pat takes his hands away, your palms replace them, holding his cheeks apart and spreading him open.

Pat places his hands palms-down on either side of his head. He feels the presence of your face near his asshole again, and he clutches at the bedcovers, trying to prepare himself for how good you’re gonna make him feel.

Spreading his cheeks, you lean in again and place small, closed mouth kisses to the sensitive skin around Pat’s hole, and he moans softly. You kiss a bit lower, letting your noze nuzzle into the centre of his cheeks, pressing just slightly into his hole, and then you lick a long wet stripe from his balls, up his perineum, and over his pretty pink ring.

“Aahhgh, yes,” Paterson groans, muffled from where his face is pressed into the mattress, and you hum as you do it again, and again, so that Pat hears your little moans as you lick up and over his balls to his asshole.

Pat feels every sensation shoot straight through to his cock. He knows he’s leaking, making a mess, drooling cum from his cock and drooling spit from his open mouth as he moans and groans.

You shuffle yourself closer to the bed and grip his hips, pulling his ass back onto your face. You hold him there firmly and lick the wet flat of your tongue over his tight hole repeatedly, feeling all the little ridges of his puckered skin.

“Ohhhff-fuhhck,” Paterson groans, your tongue is massaging all his nerves and making him feel light and limbless. He scrunches the bedcovers in his big hands.

“Mmm?” you moan, vocalising to get him to say more as you licked over him like an icecream cone. You want to hear how much he likes it.

“Oh fuck, oh honey, fuck yes, fffuck yes—ffeels so good honey, so fucking good, mmff—shit.” He arches his back, lifting his chest off the bed. He leans on one forearm, brings his other hand up to toy with one of his nipples, flicking over the hard nub with his thumb and moaning, “mmmm yes, yes, fuck,” and he thrusts his hips back onto your face. He was losing it to his pleasure, you were making him feel so good, too good.

Not stopping the assault of your tongue on Pat’s hole, you move your hands so that you’re holding the top of his cheeks, the sides of your arms resting on the sides of his hips, and you hold him in position. You know what he’s asking for, and you’re gonna give it to him.

“You’re doing so good baby, so good, I can’t wait to feel inside your tight little hole with my tongue.” You huff, before licking and sucking at his hole, giving him wetness _and_ suction, driving him fucking wild.

“Uuuhhgh, fuuck, fuck, _pleeaase_ ,” Paterson groans between pants. He changes the side he’s leaning on so he can play with his other nipple. He wants to tug on his cock so bad, so fucking bad, but he knows if he’s good you’ll let him do that later.

You point your tongue and poke into the centre of his tight hole with it, feeling the resistance of his flesh. He’s too excited, every muscle in his body tensed too tight. You squeeze the flesh of his ass in your hands and point your tongue into the middle of his puckered ring again, trying to thrust your tongue inside over and over.

Pat is rocking back against you, matching the rhythm of your tongue, humping the mattress at the same time, whining and moaning from all the sensations.

Not getting where you want, where he needs, you change tact and plant kisses on and around his hole again, speaking into his skin, “you gotta relax baby, ok? Relax and let me in, ok Pat, let me get my tongue in there, in your tight little ass, yes?”

“Mmm, mm,” Pat whimpers as he slows his movements, holding himself up on both his forearms now, “s-sorry, too good, felt too good, honey.”

“It’s ok baby, I know it feels good, you’re doing so well, Pat.”

Paterson’s heart soars, and he shifts himself on the bed, spreading his legs wider for you, flexing his back so he can push his ass up in the air a little, exposing himself.

“Oh, you’re fucking perfect, baby,” you say, transfixed on your husband’s gorgeous ass. You bring your hands up, closer to his hole, and spread him wide, opening him up just the tiniest bit, and it’s hypnotising to see him clench and release for you, almost in time with his deep breaths. You hum and praise him, leaning in closer as you say, “such a pretty pink little hole, Pat,”, and then you point and dart your tongue right into his asshole.

“Fuck! Oohhh, fuck, uuhh,” Paterson groans, the feel of your tongue massaging his tight ring from the inside almost too much to bear. You move your head back and forth, keeping your tongue in a hard point, dipping in and out of his asshole, feeling his muscle tighten and release on yours.

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, honeyyyes,” he pants, moving his hips to meet the movements of your head, fucking himself on your tongue. Your cheeks were knocking into the flesh of his ass, your nose pressing in where his cheeks meet with every push of your tongue inside him.

“Hhoney please, please, I need more,” Paterson pants, the pleasure he feels becoming too much and not enough at the same time.

You slow your movements and so does he, releasing your hold on his cheeks and flicking the tip of your tongue over his pink ring again, up and down, over and over until you hear another, “please, pleease,” fall from his lips.

You stop teasing him and lift yourself away from his backside. Your hands circle the soft globes of his ass, and he sighs quietly. But then you take one hand away and bring it down in a small smack, and Pat bucks his hips up off the bed.

You get up to standing and press your hips, still fully clothed from your work day, into him where he’s bent in half over the edge of the bed. You spank him again, harder and he hums.

“What did I say about using your words, baby?” you say, before grabbing a tissue from the bedside table and wiping at the spit that dribbled from your mouth.

“I, I, please…” he tries.

You spank him again, his other cheek this time, and he grinds his ass into your front with a whine.

“Very cute, Pat,” you coo, leaning forward and trailing your hands up his big broad back, up to his shoulders and then raking back down with your nails. “Why don’t you tell your wife what you’re begging for, hm? ‘Cause you’re begging so pretty, I’ll give you that, just like a good little slut for me.”

Paterson flexes his back again, rubbing his ass into you. He knows he has to be direct, knows you’ll make him say it. He takes a deep breath and screws his eyes shut, letting all his wants tumble from his mouth. “Finger me with two fingers and let me stroke my cock and fuck me with my blue toy until I cum. … please.”

His words are filthy, wicked, they flicker through you and fuck, you love this man so much. You bite your lip to keep from smiling too big, and then you spank both his cheeks at the same time and say, “good baby, get up on the bed, on your back.”

Pat scrambles up onto the mattress, his big body getting comfy on his back, head resting on the pillows.

You move around to the front of the bed, standing opposite him. “Tease your big cock, baby, I know it’s aching,” you say, as you begin to undress yourself.

Pat watches you take off your clothes as he loosely fists his thick cock, his touch featherlight and gentle. He’s biting his bottom lip and his eyebrows are all pinched together as more and more of your skin is revealed to him.

“Spread ‘em,” you say, tilting your chin to his legs, your voice firm and going straight through his dick. He spreads his big legs apart into a ‘v’.

When you’re completely naked, Paterson groans, and he has to swallow a big gulp when you start crawling up the bed towards him, crawling between his spread legs.

“Very good, baby, so good for me, aren’t you?” you trail your palms up and down his thighs, and he hums, smiling at you with his molten brown eyes.

“Knees up,” you say, and Pat bends his legs at the knee, plants his feet on the bed, idly and languidly and lazily stroking his cock.

You grab the tube from beside you, where Pat laid it out earlier, and squeeze some lube onto your middle finger. You know he asked for two, but you both know you’ve got to get him good and ready first.

As you coat your finger, preparing it so you don’t hurt him, you can’t help but remark, “God, I don’t know how you carry that big thing around all day, baby,” eyeing his cock.

Pat hums, and he licks at his bottom lip, letting his mouth fall open, waiting for what you’re gonna say next. He’s almost panting and he can’t take his eyes off your face.

“Who would’ve thought that the driver of bus 23 has such a long, thick cock, huh?”

Paterson bucks up into his hand, a little whimper leaving his mouth at your words.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, you’re a needy little slut, aren’t you baby?”

“Mmm,” Pat moans with a pout, nodding his head rapidly, his fingers closing a little tighter around his dick.

Resting on your haunches, you shuffle closer to him, getting your lubed finger right up close to his little asshole. “You ready?” you ask, your free hand wrapping around one of his thighs. Pat nods once.

“Use your words, baby,” you say, circling his hole with the tip of your lubed up finger. “Let me know I can get my finger into your tight little hole.”

Paterson whines, slowing his hand on his cock, and lets a couple of breaths pass. He steadies himself, relaxes himself.

And then. “I’m ready,” he says. And you know he is.


	2. Part 2

You keep circling around his puckered hole, getting him all wet and slippery. You press a little firmer, a little harder, and a soft little groan tumbles from Paterson’s mouth.

You let your fingertip get right to the middle of him, right to the centre of his asshole, and gently press your finger into his flesh, humming, “what a tight little asshole, baby, so good, can’t wait to get my finger in here Pat.”

He lets out a deep sigh, a big deep breath that ends in another groan at your words, and on instinct he lets go of his cock and brings his hands up to the backs of his knees, pulling his legs up higher, giving you better access, breathless when he says, “put it in, honey, please put it in.”

You work the tip of your finger past his tight ring and he keens, a high pitched little moan, his fingers flexing where he’s grabbed his own legs.

“That’s it, baby, you’re doing so well, so good for me,” you encourage him, feeling him clench around the little of your finger that’s inside him.

You press into him, letting your finger work him open slowly, letting his flesh yield to yours. You make the tiniest little rocking motion, making Pat groan, and with it his hole clenches and releases and your finger dips inside him to the first joint.

“Uuhhh, honey,” Pat moans, pulling his legs back towards his torso again, his head thrown back against the pillows.

“Good, baby?” You can tell it is, but you’ll never not verbally check in with him when you play with him like this.

“Aahuhh, g-good,” he says through another moan.

“Yeah I bet, you’re so tight on me, baby, must feel so good to have my finger in here huh?” You keep talking to him as you gently rock your finger through his pink little ring, giving him some friction and letting him open up on it, “feels good when I work you open like this, right baby?”

“Wwork, work me open honey, yes, feels so good,” he’s got his eyes closed and his brow is furrowed, his mouth is hanging open as he surrenders to you.

You feel him loosen up just a little on your finger, and you praise him, “there you go, baby, just like that, mmhm,” and he groans in response. Your finger dips into him to your second joint. “Very good, baby,” you coo at him, pulling your finger out to the tip and then easing back into him to the second joint all over again.

Paterson gasps, gripping tight to the backs of his knees, and you do it again, dragging your finger out of his tight hole and pressing back in.

“Hhhoney,” Pat pants, feeling something wet drip onto his belly, “I’m, I’m leaking, honey, my, mmm,” he trails off as you keep working your slick finger into him, almost down to your knuckle now.

You know what he means, what he’s saying, what he’s asking for. But he’s got to _say_ it. “You’re what, baby? What’s wrong, hm? Tell me.”

“Mmmy cock, my c-cock,” he gasps and moans it out. Your finger is slipping in and out of his slippery hole, almost down to the thickest part.

“You’ve almost got my whole finger in your tight little ass, baby, what are you saying about your cock?”

“Oh fuck, please,” he moans, pushing his head back into the pillows, his neck and cheeks flushing pink. “My cock is dripping, it feels so good my cock is dripping cum, baby, all oh-over me.”

You drop your voice, pick up the pace of your finger, “mmm, drooling for me huh? You’re such a good little slut, Pat. You love when I finger your ass don’t you baby?”

“I do, I do, I love it, I love it honey,” he’s panting his words out, in time with your single finger pumping in and out him.

“And you wanna touch your big dripping cock too?”

“Please yes, yes please, mm, shit.”

At that moment, your finger dips in as far as it can go, buried inside Pat’s ass to the knuckle. “Fuck, do you feel that baby?” you ask him, as you angle your finger and search out his prostate.

“Oh my God, oh my God,” Paterson chants, as you rub circles into him from the inside, “please please, stretch me open honey, t-two fingers, please.”

His tight hole is gripping the base of your finger as you massage him, and you say, “I’ll give you two fingers if you clean up your mess, baby.”

“Oh fuck, oh God,” he’s panting again, and he takes a hand away from holding the back of his knee and feels around his belly with his fingers for the little pool of his cum. He sighs when he finds it.

“Show me before you swallow, Pat,” you say, your finger resuming your in-out movement from earlier, a little faster now, rubbing along all the nerves on the inside of his tight ring.

Paterson wipes his fingers through his dribbled cum. As he brings his hand up to his mouth, he opens wide, sticking his tongue out and flattening it down over his bottom lip and chin.

Then, he wipes his fingers off on his tongue and groans, and he holds his tongue out, showing you his gathered cum just sitting there.

Pat’s panting with his mouth wide open while one hand holds a leg up behind the knee, his other leg bent at the knee, foot planted on the mattress. You glance down at your slick finger sliding easily in and out of his asshole before you flick your gaze back up to his face, see his tongue covered in a white streak of his own cum and his thumb teasing over one of his nipples.

He’s so incredibly hot like this. “You’re a dirty slut aren’t you, Pat?”

“Aaahhuh,” he vocalises, his eyes rolling up into his head a little, lids fluttering.

“Who’s dirty slut, baby?”

His cock twitches at that, you see it. “Hhouhs,” he tries, with his mouth wide open and his tongue hanging out.

“Swallow your cum and tell me who’s dirty slut you are.” You don’t let up your finger pumping in and out of his tight ass.

He does exactly as you ask, making a big exaggerated gulp and saying, so firmly and surely, “yours,” before he sticks his tongue back out, showing you, proving it, as if to say ‘see, look, I swallowed it all for you.’

“Mmm, you’re so good, baby, so good and dirty for me, you swallowed it all didn’t you?”

He nods, “yes honey, all of it.” His hand working his nipple trails down his belly. It comes to rest _just_ near where his engorged cock lays on his belly.

“I think you get a second finger now, don’t you?” you tease him, slowing the pace of your finger down.

Paterson whimpers. He nods his head and pouts his pretty lips, big brown eyes pleading at you. His fingers near his cock are twitching ever so slightly.

You drag your finger out of him, keeping just the tip inside to keep him open, and grab the lube.

“You’ve been so good, baby,” you coo, and then you drop your voice to a whisper, “why don’t you show me how you tease your cock, Pat?”

“T-tease it?”

“Yeah, baby,” you say, squeezing the tube and slicking up your index finger now, putting more on your middle finger too, for good measure, “show me.”

Pat takes a deep breath in through his nose. He lifts his hand and the tip of his index finger traces up the vein on the underside of his cock, up to his slit, and then circles the head of his cock. He releases his breath when his finger smears some more cum that he’s leaked around his swollen head.

Then he uses all four fingers, and he trails up and down his long shaft. He lets out another sigh, through his mouth this time.

You’ve got your index finger ready to slide in alongside your middle finger. You drop your voice to a sultry husk again, “I’m gonna stretch you open now, baby. Are you ready?”

Your tone sends a shiver through him. “I’m ready,” he says, firm and sure of himself again. You love it when he gets so confident about what he wants.

“How ready?” You tease the tip of your finger around the outside of his pink ring.

“Stretch me, honey, stretch me open, I’m your little whore and I want you to stretch my tight little hole big and wide.” He gasps at the end, almost like he’s surprised that he got it all out, said it all to you in one breath.

Just as you say, “God you’re _so_ _good_ , baby,” you push into him with your second lubed finger and feel his tight ring yield almost immediately. You’re into him to your first finger joints again but with two fingers this time.

“Oohhh, oh yeahh,” Pat moans, his face scrunching in pleasure. On instinct he’d gripped his cock as you slid into him and pulled his leg up higher, he didn’t even realise he’d done it.

“Feel good baby?” you ask, eyeing his hand wrapped around his dick.

“Mmmmh, yes, please move, please move,” his eyes are still closed and his brow is still furrowed but you see him poke his tongue out and lick at his bottom lip.

“You’re so sexy, Pat,” you say as you start to work your fingers inside him. You press your fingers in deeper, gently drag them out, and do it over and over, rubbing and massaging and stroking him right where he needs.

You were getting your fingers deeper and deeper into him with each thrust of your hand. You hum at him, “Jesus Pat your ass is sucking in my fingers, baby. Greedy little hole.”

“Ohh God, mm, so greedy, sso greedy,” he was starting to rock his hips onto your hand. It gave him the slightest friction on his dick.

“It’s swallowing them, baby! Can you feel that?” You’re in awe of him as he clenched around your fingers.

“Shit yes, oh, _fuck_ honey,” Pat moaned, as he felt himself drooling more cum from the tip of is dick. He lifts his head to look down his belly at his cock, another little pool of his cum, and your face. You’re staring so intently between his legs, and your whole arm is moving as you pump into him. He feels like he’ll faint with what he hears you say next.

“Mmm, my little whore wants some more doesn’t he?” The full length of your fingers are pumping in and out of him and you pick up the pace, moving them faster, almost at the speed that drives him crazy.

“Please yes, God yes, wanna t-fuck,” he can’t keep talking, has to stop, has to moan and groan for you.

“I know you want to tug your cock, baby, go on and do it then, yeah?”

“Yeeahhh, oh, honey!” Paterson moans as he starts to stroke his cock. Every downstroke is in time with when you’re deepest inside him, and it has him keening. He throws his head back against the pillows and lets out all the sounds of his pleasure.

“Yes baby, you’re so good, you’re doing so good, you’re so fucking hot, baby.” You feel like you’re rambling but you know Pat loves it, loves when you encourage him, loves when you praise him, especially when you’re knuckles deep in his asshole.

He lets out an unholy groan from deep in his chest, and you know what he needs now. You’ve really loosened him up on your fingers and he’s moaning and panting, pulling on his cock erratically. “You want your toy now, baby?” you ask, even though you know he does.

“Oh shit, honey, God please, yes,” he’s so vocal, and you eat it up.

“Let’s see how I stretched you, hm? See how your little asshole stretched all over my fingers?”

Pat’s rambling nonsense, “Yeah, big, stretched me, big for you.”

You give him one last deep thrust in and then ease your fingers out, and he whimpers, feeling empty. His hand jerking his cock slows right down to a stop. He’s breathing hard, and raises himself up again, eagerly watching your face as you inspect him.

You grab the hand towel Pat laid out earlier and quickly wipe the lube off your fingers, then bring your dry hands back to spread his cheeks wide and stare in awe at his pretty pink hole, loosened up by your fingers. “So pretty, baby, so beautiful,” you coo, and his hole clenches.

You glance up at him, “perfect, Pat,” you say, and he smiles. His hair is all messy and loose and some is stuck to his forehead with sweat. “Relax your legs, baby.” You grab his toy, a light blue, gently ribbed vibrator, and start to lube it up.

Pat drops his hold on the back of his knee and re-settles himself. He spreads his legs as wide as he can, keeps them bent at the knees and plants his feet on the mattress. He runs his hands up and down the insides of his thighs as he watches you prepare one of his favourite toys.

Then he does something he thinks you’ll like.

As you’re looking away he uses the leverage from his feet to tilt his hips just slightly so he can get his hands down near his ass, and as you put the bottle of lube aside and flick your gaze back up to him, Pat spreads his cheeks for you, showing off his opened up hole.

“Look what you did to me, honey.” He says, biting his lip, eyes all big and wide and pretending like he’s innocent in this whole thing.

The smile he gets from you makes his heart do flips in his chest.

“I did do that, didn’t I baby?” you shuffle closer to him again, settling yourself on your knees. “I fucked your tight little hole open with my fingers,” you grip the back of one of his knees in your hand and hold his leg up, and he goes to move his hands away. “No, no, baby,” you say, stopping him, “keep ‘em there, hold your ass open for me while I fuck this into you, if you’re gonna be a little slut like that.”

Your words send another shiver through him, and he tightens his grip on his flesh and pulls.

“Verrry good, baby,” you purr, and you grab the lube, about to one-up him. “Let’s get you wet,” you say, and squeeze some of the liquid right onto his hole.

“Ohffuck,” he whispers, eyes flaring wide, cock twitching.

“Yeah, never forget, baby,” you say, smearing lube around Pat’s ring with the tip of the toy, “I know what a dirty boy you are,” and you ease the vibrator into his hole.

“Uuhhh, shit…fuuck,” Pat groans, his head lolling back onto the pillows. This toy was a little thicker than your two fingers, and with the ribbed texture it was stretching and filling him perfectly.

You eased the toy in and out of him, getting him used to the girth of it. “This colour always looks so good on you, baby,” you say, staring down at how the blue disappeared into the pink of his asshole.

“Oh honey, baby faster, please, I need it.” Pat’s cock throbbed.

You chuckled at him. “Little whore needs it hm?” you tease him, and he nods his head rapidly.

“Relax your hands then, baby. Let me fuck you like you _need_.”

“Ohshhhit,” he groans, one hand cupping and massaging his balls and the other gripping his cock halfway up.

You shift so his one bent leg is hanging over your shoulder, his other leg still bent at the knee, foot flat on the bed. You keep gently pumping the toy into him. “I wanna see a big thick load of cum, ok baby?”

“Fffuck yes, I’ll make so much cum for you honey, I’ll show you, you’ll see.”

“Yeah I’d better,” you say, and you flick the vibrator on, and you fuck his hole full of it.

“Fucking shit!” Pat yells, _yells_ , and he bucks his hips up off the bed as you pound his toy into him.

He tugs his cock in time with your thrusts, panting little “ahh-ahh-ahh” sounds with every pump.

“You like that, baby?” you ask, knowing full well he does, knowing full well his cock and his ass and his everything feels incredible.

“Yes honey, yes honey, just like that, just fucking like that, oh fuck—God fuck,” he’s groaning through his words, breath coming in short sharp pants. “I can’t, I’m gonna, fuck—”

“Hold on baby, just a bit more, just a little bit more,” you say, wanting to drag this out for him even longer than he could handle.

Another deep and guttural groan rips through Pat. “Please please,” he was tugging on his cock, gripping his balls, “please I need to cum, you’re gonna make me cum, please,”

“And what are you gonna say to me when you cum, baby?” your arm was starting to hurt with the ridiculous pace you set for yourself, but it’s the way Pat liked it most, so you had to give it to him. You want to give it to him.

“I’m gonna thank you, honey, I’m gonna sssay thank you, thank you, tha—fuuhck _please_ ,”

You glance up at him and his eyes are black and wild, he’s breathing through clenched teeth, nostrils flaring, he looks feral.

Pat’s watching his hand jerk over his cock, watching your arm pump into him. It all feels too fucking good and he knows he’s going to break. “Honey, honey,” he pants, “let me cum, please.”

Ah, _now_ he’s ready, now you’ll let him.

“Remember to use your words, baby,” you say, and he nods, wild, his hair flying. You give him another two, three, four drags of his vibrator and you say, “cum.”

“Ffffuuuuck,” Pat groans, the first rope of his cum shooting out of him, “thank you, thank, yoouuu, fuck, thank you,” he’s moaning, raising his voice as more thick spurts of cum fly from the top of his dick, his head thrown back and his neck red and pulsing. “Oh shit, thank you, thank you,” he’s breathing through it, shuddering as the last couple of ropes and dribbles of cum leave his body. You ease your movements down to a slow pace, to a stop, flicking off the vibrations.

When his body goes slack, you ease the toy out of him. You grab the hand towel and start to gently, softly, clean up all the mess the lube and all his cum made on his body. You praise him as he tries to settle his breathing, “you’re so sexy, baby, so hot, you’re beautiful like this, Pat.”

His face softens and he gives you a blissful, faraway, dazed smile. He reaches a hand out to you.

“One sec, Pat,” you say, knowing he wants to pull you into a big hug, always wants to hold you after you do things like this for him. But you want to wash your face and mouth first, and you need to wipe up all your own wetness, so much slick you could probably drown in it, before you do. “I’m gonna go clean myself up but I’ll be back, ok?”

“No—no, honey,” he says. Even his voice sounds blissed out. “Let me.”

You cock your head to the side, questioning, and he continues. “Come up here, sit on my face, I’ll clean you up.”

You do, and he does, but not before he makes an even wetter, sloppier mess of you first.


End file.
